Silver Lining or Whatever That Mandrill Said
by Cabooseforprez2012
Summary: Banzai and Shenzi try to find some good after being kicked out of the Pride Lands.


It was raining. That should have been a blessing for him. For the first time in many seasons the Pride Lands were receiving a heavy drenching. Of course this would happen as soon as they were kicked out thought the large spotted hyena fleeing through the storm.

He turned to one of his two fleeing compatriots "Hey do you see them following us?" he panted between deep breaths.

"Tell you what, how about you stop and look? If you see them following, your girly squeals will let us know." The other hyena snapped without looking back.

"" babbled the third hyena.

"Shut it Ed" snapped the first hyena. "Look, Shenzi, we've been running for….uh, a while now and I don't think anyone following so I thi…."

"Oh great you think! That's a first. Well maybe you should have though earlier Banzai. What if you thought not about chasing those moronic meerkats and instead of fighting? Or maybe you could have thought about the consequences of killing of the local royalty! Or better, you could have thought about NOT befriending a crazed power hungry lion!" Shenzi snarled over Banzai's protests.

Banzai gave a sheepish glance to Ed who replied with his usual empty look and a shrug. Knowing only one way to get her attention, Banzai dug his paws into the ground bringing himself to a sudden halt. Shenzi quickly mirrored him while Ed continued speeding off for a few second before it donned on him that he was the only one running.

"Look it just that… we're uh… almost out of the pride lands…" he said glancing around nervously.

Shenzi let out a frustrated yell "Oh just great. We're back at the start. Once again we're out of the Pride Lands and we're going into a wasteland. What did we do…what did we ever due to deserve all this crap!" she raged to the heavens.

Banzai took a deep breath and sat by the angered matriarch. As she continued to rant towards whatever deity listened to hyenas he put his paw around her neck and simply pulled her close. "Come on Shenzi, it's not that bad" he consoled.

"Oh really" she glared at him "because so far it looks that bad. The clans' been shattered, some of our oldest friends are becoming lion chow, and I led them to that". Her shoulders started to shake and tears formed in her eyes.

Banzai winced at the sight of his friend's misery. Pulling her closer "Oh come on. What was it that crazy monkey said?" Banzai groped for the mandrill's words.

"BlehhuuglfertplelooggtHeHAHA" Ed supplied

"Yeah that's it; every storm brings a light with it or something like that. I mean you got us into the Pride Lands, something no hyenas accomplished in generations. Banzai exclaimed.

He then turned her around to face the barren land "And we've left the fat cats a wasteland so the jokes on them." He said with a halfhearted laugh.

"Look Banzai" She interrupted "I appreciate what you're doing, really, but quite frankly there's been nothing good today end of story. I…I just don't know where to go from here." Her gaze fell to the ground and she refused to meet his encouraging expression.

Banzai didn't know what to do know either. He grasped for something to cheer her up. It hurt him so much to see his friend in such a state. Yet even in her grief he couldn't help but think she was beautiful. It hit him. Banzai let his embrace go turned his body so that he was facing her.

"Hey Shenzi" he said. She looked up at him and Banzai closed the gap between their faces and gave her a deep kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise but rather than back away she deepened the kiss. They stayed like that until they both had to gasp for air.

Shenzi backed away "What the HELL Banzai? What was that? Are you just trying to make me feel worse?" She screamed at him.

"What? No Shenzi I was…I…I don't know I just…I hated seeing you like that so I just wanted to cheer you up. Look Shenzi, I like you…more than just friends. And I couldn't stand to see you like that. I'm sorry" he explained. Banzai hung his head and waited for Shenzi to explode on him.

"You idiot" she laughed.

Bansai looked up and Shenzi tackled him and gave him another kiss. Grining Banzai returned it even deeper that the first.

"" Ed shouted.

"What do you mean "It's about time" Ed?" Banzai glared ate Ed.

Ed rolled his eyes and shook his eyes in reply

"Oh come on honey, let him be." Shenzi said.

"But…"

"Leave it Banzai. Besides we've got an clan to lead and find your bright light" Shenzi smied at him.

That night as all three of them huddled together to sleep, Shenzi snuggled in close to Banzai with a smile on her lips.

A/N _All right that's my first fanfic. Hope ya'll liked it. Any comments are appreciated (if I need to give writing up let me know). Thanks for reeding._


End file.
